Requiem for a Dead Heart
by Angel Stories
Summary: What if I never turned to be a vampire?Please. You can even continue your hatred feelings for me. I’ll keep the hope. Because I can live a mortal life with you by my side even if you hate me but I couldn’t live an eternity if you’re dead because of me.
1. Preface

**As you can see this is my new story and I started a few days ago.**

**I want you to guess who is talking in this preface.**

**I also wanted to know if you'd like me to continue this, if like to please review.**

**I hope you enjoy it:3 **

* * *

**Requiem for a ****Dead Heart**

_Preface_

"_**Between the **__**heaven and the abyss let me live in your grace."**_

* * *

Do you know that question you make after you take a decision?

That question that came to me when I heard the voice saying that no matter what happens it will always be hate what it felt for me…

What if…?

What if I never turned to be a vampire?

What if I had met you in under different circumstances?

What if I could hold you near my heart?

What if I didn't lust for your blood?

What if you didn't hate me so?

What if you loved me as I love you?

All of these possibilities are never going to happen…

You already made your choice… you stated it clear.

But I'll continue to believe that one day you'll let me be near your heart, that you'll let me know you… feel you…

Fragile.

You are fragile and smooth like a feather.

I look at you and I see you from the heart.

All that I see is you; all that I wish is you.

All the music I compose is for you; all the things I say are for you.

If you truly knew that I would never hurt you like they did to you; I tried to explain but you keep calling me down.

For times I had to be away from you because you never let me see you.

And now I look at you to see a strong and beautiful person.

Can you hold me now?

Can I hold you now?

Can you care for me now?

Can I embrace you?

Can I stare into your deep eyes?

Can I tangle my hands in your hair?

Can you love me now?

You can even continue your hatred feelings for me?

I'll keep the hope.

Because I can live a mortal life with you by my side even if you hate… but I couldn't live an eternity if you're dead because of me.

* * *

**If you didn't like it but read it till the end I thank you!**

**See ya in the other stories, I hope to update today!!**

**Beijos Sarah **


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Ha!!**

**Sorry guys this is not and Edward leaves Bella... this is a rather diferent thing. **

**I guess i'm trying to be a little original even if I can't be totaly, well at least I tried! **

**I hope you like it and if you have any questions just pop them! **

**Disclamer: Yep! She owns Twilght series! **

* * *

**Requiem for a Dead Heart**

The beginning of the end

"_**The truth about the soulless ones"**_

* * *

'_12 of July in the year of 2334, _

_Allen Salvatore's Journal_

_Year 2207- "The year of the truth"_

_This was what they called it._

_This was the year where humans acknowledged our and their existence. _

_The mythical creatures._

_The vampires and werewolves existence._

_And it was a memorable year… destruction spread trough the world; devastation hit its peak when the humans tried to battle against us. Of course we lost a few but they loss was bigger._

_The human population decreased quickly in that fatidic date._

_And the earth itself became a cursed place; there were no pacific lands or what so ever, the climate itself became wild and most of the creature perished under these extreme circumstances._

_The animals and the humans changed._

_All the society changed. The world is now divided in lands, not countries, more like properties linked by twelve persons. They were the regents of the twelve lands and has it they had the powers in their hands. We were almost at the medieval times all the courtesies came again, all that politic came again… they feel under their own minds and so did we. But the battle between us and humans continue even if they were in bad shape._

_We on the other place our existence changed as we became stronger in this new earth and we had to decided which side to take, bended by their rules; the only thing that remained was our ancient enemies. Werewolves and vampires continued their hatred for years more but we had now a sort of allegiance. Voltura became a forbidden place where the ones who "ruled" our kind stayed. It was a fortress against all kinds of enemies; they made sure that neither humans nor vampires entered their dominions. _

_But the humans didn't give up. And along with some of our kind and with the werewolves, the battle continued; I joined the golden covens, or so called vegetarians…_

_Now humans and the golden covens stick together to change this age…. _

_With our knowledge we created experiments that changed humans, creating a new kind._

_By mixing blood of animals we created what we called the 'Saint Beasts'. But only a few had the blood that had the prerequisites for the transformation._

_This kind of people was considered to be different…. And now they were almost inexistent; for the others feared them._

_But I know little about that.'_

"Edward we're almost there…" Esme called me quite cheerfully.

I closed the diary.

It had been five years since we came here. Our Coven was one of the eldest allies of the humans and we wanted to continue like that.

"What are you thinking Edward? So concentrated…" Alice was curious as always even if, sometimes, she acknowledges the future or at least some glimpse of it. I didn't take the eyes off the window; we were being driven to the Calloust Lands.

"Nothing special…" I sighed "It's just… I don't know if we are doing any good by coming here…" I was not sure what I was supposed to say; I was thinking of someone else.

In truth I was thinking about her.

The little girl I almost killed five years ago; all her family was killed by vampires and her hatred for us was her life. She was a very beautiful girl and my heart hurts when I see the hatred in her face. She was five when we first encountered and after that we moved from the castle to our fortress; because she couldn't stand look at us.

I'm not saying that she hasn't the right to hate us but…

"Don't worry sooner or later she'll look at us in a different way."

I looked at Jasper; I hope he's saying the truth.

"So what are we going to do there…?" asked Emmett looked at his beautiful wife Rosalie.

These were different times…

We assisted to the destruction of the earth.

I've seen so much… yet after 432 years I'm still here and soulless creature; dammed to live in hell trough the rest of the eternity.

"There we are!" Alice chirped; she was happy about something and she was also hiding her thoughts "Now let's see what news came from here…" I looked at her and she started to sing in her mind; I in the other hand rolled my eyes and got of the car.

When we touched the ground two men came and bowed politely; I arranged my long coat and looked at the boyish face of one of them.

"Welcome to Calloust." The older one said lifting his head "The Lord id waiting for you."

The door opened at our passage and the few souls that were in side directed us polite words and according to the different status, bows.

The old fortress was very beautiful and of course well treated; there were no flaws in the heavy Victorian construction. Everything was in its right place looking like a museum; the tapestries were telling some ancient stories, in images.

We passed corridor after corridor ending in a few hallways.

Soon enough we arrived at the centre of the building, the main room.

The Lord Hayden was up with his hands on the table, looking rather concerned to a map. Carlisle coughed a bit to steal his attention.

"Welcome once again to our house!!"

He was a kind man and I was quite proud to be serving him; he thought about the people and really cared about the future. With a few steps Carlisle embraced his friend and we gave him a nod.

"Thank you for coming… the times are not the easiest…" he shook his head.

After a few hours of discussing the new missions we, except my 'father', were dismissed and we wandered within the fortress.

We as Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I, ended up at the fighting grounds were the new soldiers were being trained.

"One, two, three! And stab! " the trainer yelled for his pupils. Sir Lionel was an enthusiastic person… he loved to teach.

Then something caught my attention.

A long and beautiful cascade of brown hair was in one of the shooting yards; I looked closely and I saw her.

The little girl was practicing shooting.

I almost screamed to them; she was ten years and she was already training.

"I see that you spotted her…" Lionel came to me "Even a little girl she already shows some promising skills… probably the most talented in here." He looked unhappy.

"What's wrong then…?" Emmett asked.

"Hatred."

There was nothing more to say.

I looked once more to the yard.

She shot the target blowing its head up; in her eyes there was nothing more than concentration. Her beautiful brown eyes were deep…

Even a child she already showed grace and beauty.

"She's going to be a great warrior…" Alice said in a whisper only meant for us.

Isabella was going to become a warrior.

And I would not bet against Alice.

* * *

**Would you be so kind and review...?**

**Beijos**

**Sarah **


End file.
